With improvements in lifestyle of individuals, demand for private and public means of transportations, such as cars, bikes, buses, and the like, has been continuously increasing. In every society, there are individuals, for example, the individuals who can afford the private means of transportations and the individuals who cannot afford the private means of transportation. The former individuals prefers their private means of transportation for traversing between source and destination locations. However, the latter individuals relies on the public means of transportations for traversing between the source and destination locations.
As the demand for the private and public means of transportation is continuously increasing, number of vehicles traversing along roads of a geographical area to meet the increasing demand has also increased. Each road has a limited capacity and due to the increase in the number of vehicles, traffic along each road has continued to increase at a rate that is greater than increase in the road capacity. Due to the continuous increase in the traffic along the roads, the individuals are often delayed in reaching their destinations, which may cause adverse effects on their well-being, business operations, government operations, or the like. Accordingly, appropriate actions have been taken to reduce the increasing traffic, for example, by obtaining and providing current traffic conditions to the individuals, which helps the individuals manage their travel better, thereby reducing the traffic on the roads. The current traffic conditions may be obtained by means of traffic sensors associated with the roads. Further, the current traffic conditions may be obtained by means of global positioning system (GPS) based devices associated with the vehicles that are traversing along the roads. Although such current traffic conditions provide some sort of convenience to the individuals in some situations, a number of problems exist with such current traffic conditions. For example, the current traffic conditions are predicted based on a consistent traffic signal time of traffic signals along the roads. However, the traffic signals may not operate with consistent traffic signal time. Therefore, such current traffic conditions may not be reliable due to one or more limitations, such as different star-stop time at different traffic signals, different traffic signal timings in different hours of a day, different time interval for different possible transitions at the traffic signals (such as a right turn signal is open for a longer period of time than a straight transition), manual control of the traffic signals, free left or right transition scenarios which are different from other turn transitions at the same traffic signal, and the like. Hence, such current traffic conditions are typically inaccurate, and are of little practical use for travel planning by the individuals.
In light of the foregoing, there exists a need for a technical and more reliable solution that solves the above-mentioned problems and predicts the current traffic conditions of the roads in the geographical area that improves routing of various types of vehicles along the roads, thereby, improving travel experience of the individuals during their rides.